Total Drama Everything
by MyOldStories
Summary: 20 favorites, and 6 new contestants. Who will win... at the battle for billion dollars! I don't own the Total Drama series. (Also, this was written right after All-Stars came out.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote when I was younger -I'll post all of the chapters that I found. It's not much, but if you end up reading it then thank you!**

 **Dedicated to Muri ;)**

* * *

"Chris here to host yet ANOTHER season of Total Drama for one... billion... dollars! This season we have it all: your favorite contestants, new contestants, new challenges, new teams, and a new island -Wanalala! Live, from Total... Drama... EVERYTHING!"

*theme song*

"Oh, look! Here are the first 10 campers, the originals: Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Lindsay, and Noah!" Chris announced, standing on a dock as a tiny boat came into view.

The boat was too small to fit everyone, and they were all pushing and shoving.

"We have to at least push one person overboard before the boat flips! Duncan, can you swim?" Noah said fake-dramatically.

Soon Noah was in the water. Eventually he climbed back onto the boat before it docked. The 10 campers got off.

"I heard more newbies. And I've heard they've NEVER watched the show. Am I correct?" Heather asked anxiously.

"There are 6 new contestants. Three of them have watched the show." Chris replied. Heather frowned.

Another boat came into view. "Now, for 10 more! New-old campers: Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Scott, Dakota (back to normal except with green hair I see), Anne Maria, and Lightning!" Chris announced as the boat came close to docking.

Lighting stood at the tip of the boat. "Yeah! Lightning is back, baby!" he yelled.

"Don't stand on the boat!" Courtney yelled from the sand.

"Sha-what?!" Lightning yelled before he screamed and fell into the water. Courtney sighed.

Chris introduced them to the contestants that didn't know each other. "And now! The big surprise... the six new contestants!" he announced as a speedboat came and docked with no problem.

The first girl came off. She has short wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and had on a tank top with jeans. "Hi, I'm Sky! I've watched the show before! And oh my gosh, I've always wanted to meet you! You seemed so legit." the girl said then ran to Bridgette.

"Great, another likable surfer chick that will be hard to get rid of." Scott sighed.

Another girl stepped off. She had long wavy red hair, and stunning green eyes. She was wearing a manila blouse with a white tank top underneath. She also had on grey skinny jeans. Some of the boys stared. "I... uh... I'm Melanie. Nice to meet you all. I've never really watched the show before." she said, then waved shyly. She walked over to Bridgette and Sky, who smiled at her.

The last girl came off the deck She had straight raven black hair just past her shoulders and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a light orange sweater and navy blue skinny jeans. She slowly looked around before speaking. "My name is Cinthia. And I've watched the show, so you better watch out. Because I know all your weaknesses." she said coldly before walking to an empty spot in the sand.

"Um... ok! Now the boys." Chris said.

The first boy got off the boat. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair almost covering his eyes that were light brown with a hint of green in them. He wore a dark and light diagonal purple striped shirt and dark blue faded jeans. "My name is Cole. I've never watched this show in my life." he said. That made Heather raise her eyebrows and smile -the same thing she did when Melanie spoke.

Another boy stepped off the boat. He had wild blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with white inside sleeves and black skinny jeans. Some of the girls gawked as he flipped his hair. "My name is Jake. I haven't watched the show, only heard about it. And don't worry girls, I won't bite." he said and walked over to where a lot of the girls were and made himself comfortable.

The last contestant stepped off. Well, tripped and fell off. He had on a mint green slogan shirt with dark blue jeans. "Hey guys! I've never really watched the show but you guys seem cool. My name is Jerry." he said and smiled a small smile.

"Finally!" Oh my GOSH we have a lot of contestants!" Chris complained. "Someone hurry up and use the confessional." he then ordered.

 **~Confessional: Gwen~**

"Too many new people! Why couldn't it just be us? Then again, I guess if it were just us all the time it would get boring. Plus, since I forgave Courtney along with Scott, she and I need one more person to help us make an alliance." Gwen said, fidgeting.

 **~Confessional Ends~**

All the contestants followed Chris. He led them to a river, where a line made out of ribbon was set. Chris showed it to them. "Now. The first three people will choose teams this season. Yes, we are having three teams! Two teams will have nine members, and the last will have eight. Get your tubes in position -you have two minutes. Go!" Chris said.

Everybody raced to get the tubes in the corner. Soon there were three double tubes left, since all the singles were gone.

The people left: Melanie, Courtney, Jake, Mike, Scott, and Zoey. Mike and Zoey instantly paired up and put their tube into the river.

The others looked at each other. Melanie looked at the ground. Scott looked at Courtney. Jake looked at Melanie. Courtney looked at everybody's gaze.

"Hey Melanie, let's-" Jake started before he got interrupted.

"I call Melanie!" Courtney yelled, then grabbed Melanie and a tube. The leftover guys sighed and then took a tube.

 **~Confessional: Courtney~**

"No way was I going to let Jake take Melanie and leave me with Scott! After he forgave me for All-Stars he started to like me again. And I wasn't about to go with pretty-boy." Courtney said.

 **~Confessional Ends~**

After all the tubes were set up, Heather spoke. "Hey Chris! You said three of the contestants knew about the show. Only two said they did!" she said.

"That's because one of them is lying!" Chris said.

Everybody gasped. "Who-" Heather started but got interrupted by Chris' whistle.

 **~Confessional: Heather~**

"I swear Chris will GET it one day!" Heather said with her arms crossed. "If someone is hiding that they don't know about the show... the purpose can't be good."

 **~Confessional Ends~**

All the tubes rolled down the river. "How do you steer this thing?!" Dakota yelled.

"Lean!" Courtney commanded Melanie. They both leaned forward and sped past the other contestants.

All of a sudden there was an explosion from somewhere in the river. "Oh yeah! There might be a few mines..." Chris said.

"My hair is getting wet!" Lindsay screamed.

Then a mine blew up -sending Duncan onto land and into a bush with thorns. "Oh, come on Chris!" he yelled as Chris said he was out.

The river suddenly got slower. "Hey Chris... are there any waterfalls?" Zoey asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Chris said.

The players screamed and tried to pedal back as Chris laughed at their misery.

Everybody watched the leads, Courtney and Melanie, disappear over the edge. Screams were heard as they all fell and hit the water. Some came up and started to swim to the finish line.

"I can't swim!" Cameron yelled as he started to drown.

"Let's help him!" Mike said as he and Zoey quit to help poor Cam.

Finally people crossed the finish line one by one.

The first three: Courtney, Brick, and Jerry (who wasn't even awake.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok! We'll choose alphabetically so Brick, Courtney, then -um... Jerry?" Chris said.

Jerry was unconscious. Everybody got out of thee water and Chris made Chef (who magically appeared out of nowhere) get Jerry out.

"Agh... I can't swim... huh? I got 3rd place? Sweet!" he said, making Melanie giggle.

"Let's start picking!" Chris said.

"Jo." Brick said.

"Gwen." Courtney said. More eye rolls.

"Um, Melanie." Jerry said. Nothing.

Thus it went like this:

B: Cody

C: Dawn

J: Geoff

B: Lightning

C: Dakota

J: Bridgette

B: Cole

C: Cinthia

J: Jake

B: Noah

C: Cameron

J: Mike

B: Heather

C: Anne Maria

J: Zoey

B: Lindsay

C: Sky

J: Scott

B: Sierra (Poor Cody!)

C: Duncan (The last one left.)

"I can't believe I got picked last!" Duncan complained.

Courtney sighed.

"What?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sighed again.

"So. Brick's team is: Jo, Cody, Lightning, Cole, Noah, Heather, Lindsay, and Sierra. Courtney's team is: Gwen, Dawn, Dakota, Cinthia, Anne Maria, Sky, Cam, and Duncan. Jerry's team is: Melanie, Geoff, Bridgette, Jake, Mike, Zoey, and Scott." Chris said, recapping. "Now hurry up and pick your team names before I pick them and name them after rodents."

All the campers huddled up in their teams.

"Team Workers!" Brick yelled. They got the symbol of a hammer.

"Team Winners!" Courtney yelled. They got the symbol of a gold medal. Chris shook his head, remembering season 3.

"Team... yeah? My favorite color is green too. Anyway, Team-" Jerry started but got interrupted by a ding. Their symbol was a smiley face.

"What?! How can we get a symbol if Jerry didn't say the team name yet?!" Jake said.

"Jerry already said your team name: Team Yeah!" Chris replied.

Scott face-palmed.

"Ok teams! There are two big cabins with a lot of bunk beds, one for boys and one for girls. You get the night off to get settled." Chris said.

The girls all ran into their cabin. Bunk beds were everywhere. Lines were drawn on the floor, separating groups of bunk beds and one single bed for each team. Each line was a different color. Gold for Team Winners, brown for Team Workers, and orange for Team Yeah.

"I call a top bunk!" Courtney yelled to her team.

"I'll have your bottom bunk." Gwen said. They both put their stuff down.

"I want a top bunk." Dakota said.

"I'll be your bottom." Dawn said.

"I'll have a top bunk. Sky, be my bottom will you?" Cinthia said. She did NOT want to smell like Anne Maria's hair spray.

Sky agreed as Anne Maria took the only single bed.

Meanwhile, Team Workers weren't having any luck agreeing on things.

"I'll have a top. Lindsay, be my bottom." Heather said.

"No, I wanted to have a top bunk!' Lindsay complained.

"Would you rather be with Jo or Sierra?" Heather asked.

Lindsay looked at her choices, then put her stuff on Heather's bottom bunk.

"I'm on top. Deal with it." Jo said, then put her stuff down. Sierra just shrugged.

Team Yeah's deciding time was short.

"I call the single bed." Bridgette said and put her stuff down.

"What bunk do you want?" Melanie asked Zoey.

"Whichever one you don't want." Zoey said. Melanie put her stuff on the top and Zoey put her stuff on the bottom.

Meanwhile, the boys' cabin was having problems.

Everybody laughed at Duncan because he was the only guy on Team Winners that was sleeping in the cabin. (Cameron had to sleep in the infirmary because of All-Stars injuries.)

"Ok guys, that's enough." Geoff said after Duncan put his stuff down on his single bed.

Team Workers, however, had a problem that wouldn't shut up.

Noah had called the single bed, and Lightning didn't think that was fair.

"He sha-cheated!" Lightning yelled.

"You can't cheat at.. ugh, I'm done." Cole said before quitting and calling a top bunk. Cody called Cole's bottom.

"Sha-there you go again! Lightning doesn't think that's fair." Lightning said. Brick climbed on the last top bunk.

"Sha-whatever! Lightning wanted a bottom bunk anyways." he said before putting his stuff on Brick's bottom.

Then there was Team Yeah. Geoff called the single bed.

"Can I have a bottom bunk?" Mike asked.

"Sure! I'll be your top, if you don't mind." Jerry said. They both put their stuff down.

Jake just sighed and put his stuff on a bottom bunk while Scott climbed on the top.

"Greaaat, I'm with pretty boy again." Scott said.

 **~Confessional: Jake~**

"I hate it here already. For some reason I'm always stuck with that idiotic Scott. I wish I could bunk with my full team. I'd definitely be on Melanie's bottom bunk." Jake said, grinning at the last part.

 **~Confessional Ends~**

 **~Confessional: Sierra~**

"It's so hard being away from my Cody-kins! Now it's harder to find his socks, because he hides them, and I'm not allowed to go into their cabin and search for them!" Sierra said, then started crying.

 **~Confessional Ends~**

 **~Confessional: Heather~**

"So here's my game plan. I'll use Cole and Lindsay to get me to the merge. Even though the person who lied about not watching Total Drama might get in the way..." Heather said.

 **~Confessional Ends~**

 **~Confessional: Cinthia~**

"The other 5 newbies and I are the most dangerous, in my opinion. The Total Drama cast know a lot about each other, (and I know even more), but not enough about us. I'm thinking of making an alliance and using that to my advantage. Sky will help, I think. She's alright." Cinthia said, looked to the stall door for a second as if she heard something.

 **~Confessional Ends~**

* * *

 _BLARP!_ Chef's trumpet blared, waking all the contestants up at 8 am. Everybody gathered.

"Ok campers! Today we will be playing a game in which each team has a different part. Hide and seek! Though not just ordinary hide and seek. Team Winners are the hiders. Team Workers are the seekers. And Team Yeah gets to choose! Four have to be seekers, and four have to be hiders. Decide now." Chris said.

After a quick group discussion, Jerry spoke. "Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, and Geoff are the seekers." he said.

"Great, put the couples together." Noah said sarcastically.

"Melanie, Jake, Scott, and I are the hiders." Jerry said again.

Chris nodded. "The last member of a team standing wins for their team. They get a reward. The first team that loses all their members has to send someone home." he said.

A couple gasps were heard from the new contestants as some of the old and new-old contestants rolled their eyes.

"How do we get out?" Brick asked

"You will each wear a belt with flags on it, like flag tag. If a hider yanks a flag off your belt, you're out. And you will have water guns to get the hiders out." Chris said. "Now the four hiders from Team Yeah go see Team Winners. The four seekers, go see Team Workers. Team Yeah members cannot get each other out. You have five minutes to discuss strategy. Start!"

Team Winners were already pretty much done with their strategy. "So 2 people from Team Winners will pair up with 1 person from Team Yeah. One group will have an extra person. Okay?" Courtney said to everybody.

Melanie was with Sky and Cinthia. Jerry was with Dawn and Dakota. Jake was with Gwen and Courtney. Scott was with Duncan, Anne Maria, and Cameron.

"I hate life." Scott said.

"As soon as Chef blows the whistle, run. Then we have five minutes to hide. When Chef blows the whistle again, don't make a sound or move spots unless sighted. Remember, after we group in the woods, each group splits up." Courtney said.

Meanwhile, Team Workers and the other half of Team Yeah had the same idea of pairing up. Zoey was with Sierra and Cody. Mike was paired with Noah and Cole. Bridgette was with Heather and Lindsay. Geoff was paired with Jo, Lightning, and Brick.

"What will happen in this game of hide and seek, Total Drama edition? Which team will win, and which team will lose? What more horrible things will come to Scott?"

"Hey!"

"Find out! On Total... Drama... Everything!" Chris said.

-*-*-*-*commercial*-*-*-*-


End file.
